


After the concert

by LenoreNM



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Shadow, Fluff, M/M, Top Manic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreNM/pseuds/LenoreNM
Summary: The punk stared at the ground for a while and noticed, that someone stood in front of him. “You were really good!,” spoke a well-known voice to him. Manic glanced at the person, not believing what he saw.I just wrote it for fun.
Relationships: Manic the Hedgehog & Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	After the concert

First Part:

The concert was a big success. The audience was all excited and were still cheering. However you could hear some booing between the cheers, although that wasn’t important for the punkband. Satisfied the six bandmembers looked at each other with a smile. The lead singer thanked and said goodbye to the fans (audience), that left the room later. The six members met behind the stage. Victoriously they rose their hands to the sky. Everyone was all excited and talked about their breathtaking performance. The sister shook her brother back and forth, because she could not believe it still. “We made it!,” shouted Sonia and scampered next to her brother. The punk was very glad about that too and was very proud about his band. The pink hedgehog lady punched Manic again and again. He spoke laughing: “It’s okay! I get it! We were really good!” All six were very happy and were very tired now. “Especially you, boss! You have sung so well! That was a very big success! We should absolutely do that from time to time!,” praised the second drummer and gave Manic a pat on the back. The others agreed with him by nodding. Some of his comrades ruffled Manics hair. His best friend bowed thankfully, although it was a little akward for Manic. “Such a pity, that Team Dark or Team Chaotic don’t pay us for our performance!,” said the bassist a little angrily. “Didn’t the teams want to buy us lunch?,” asked Sonia the others a little unsure.  
“If not, we go head-to-head with these two teams.”  
“Six vs. six!”   
“Six vs. nine! They still have Mighty, Ray and Metal Sonic.”   
“We get our back-up! Then we will be equal!”  
“Then try to convince the old extra terrestrial in the bar, that we want to fight underage persons,” spoke Manic and wanted to calm everybody down.  
“They are going to buy the lunch for us,” talked Manics best friend, who was the first guitarist.  
“I hope so too!”  
The people were still discussing and made fun of the other teams. Manic was still excited, his heart thumped like crazy and he tried to calm himself. It didn’t work well. His entire green fur stuck together. The punk ruffled his hair again and sighed deeply. Suddenly the bassist poured a full bucket of water over him. “Someone needs to cool down!” Manic wiped away the face paint, which was running down, with his leather jacket. Everybody laughed and then the bassist shouted: “Hey, look over there!” He wrapped his arm around the green hedgehog’s shoulders and showed him a very well-looking guy. The punkband had messed around with him, but Manic wasn’t a part of it. They saw from a distance, how the person spoke with a bat-lady and a giant killerrobot. Manic felt, how his heart thumped faster and was suprised, that Team Dark was still here, especially he was still here. The punk was very excited again. His pal patted him on the back a few times. Manic had to smile of that. His best friend gave him a wet cloth. The green hedgehog took it thankfully. His bandmembers went away from Manic, but they still stayed near him. The artist sat down tired on a wooden box and slowly tried to wipe away his whole Make-up. He was lost in his thoughts. At times he looked over to team dark and to his team. Manic heard some voices, which could be Sonic’s and his friends. Sonic boasted: “The band wasn’t bad, but I can definitely play the guitar better and sing better than the green punk on stage.” His friends just laughed and one of them said: “Keep on dreaming, Sonic!” Soon after they left the room. The green Hedgehog could only roll his eyes. He didn’t like Sonic. With such a blue he only gained bad experience on occasion.

The punk stared at the ground for a while and noticed, that someone stood in front of him. “You were really good!,” spoke a well-known voice to him. Manic glanced at the person, not believing what he saw. He casually stood up from his seat. The punk wiped away a little more of his face-panting and spoke happily: “You’ve liked our show! Wow! That is such a big honor for us to hear that from the ultimate life form too.” Shadow blushed a little. He could not bear it, that the other hedgehog was so happy about that. It was normal, that the green hedgehog made fun of his name. Manic was a head taller than Shadow. It could be, that the musician came from another place. Shadow’s voice was deeper than Manic’s. He always spoke monotonously. The punk spoke calmly and with more emotions. Manic had a stronger figure than the little one, but the musician was younger than him. The ebony hedgehog looked away from Manics body and blushed even more.   
“Didn’t Sonic want to help you with everything?,” asked Shadow trying to think about other thoughts. The punk scratched his head, thought and answered: “Sonic? That guy is killing me! He wanted to build the stage with me. We were done and than he dashed to his friends. One second had passed and everything collapsed. I stayed awake all night working at our show.”  
“I see. He wanted to play in your punkband too. The guitar? Is it right?,” assumed the ultimate life form. “He changed his mind, thankfully,” said Manic relieved. The little one had to smile a little. They talked to each other a little more. Meanwhile Rouge and Omega witnessed the two boys. They were happy for Shadow, that he had found a new friend. Slowly they left the room with team chaotix.   
“For whom did you sing?,” asked Shadow and tried to sound not too curious. Again the punk scratched his head and kept quiet for a moment. After some seconds he admitted: “It is still awkward for me to sing. I would rather play an instrument. Electric guitar or drums...”  
“I liked your singing. Your voice is unique. It sound very calm, very soft and very strong. Everything in once!,” told Shadow and didn’t trust to look at Manic’s silver eyes. The green hedgehog smirked softly to the another one and felt flattered that to hear. “Well, all right. I have sung for someone, who really like my voice and I like that person at first too,” spoke Manic. The oldest didn’t trust his own ears, what the youngest had said now. Shadow took the tissue and wiped away the colour from his face. “You still got there something!,” muttered the little one quietly. Manic was surprised by his touch and thanked him heartly: “Oh! Thanks! Sugarpie!” The punk didn’t like Shadow’s real name. So he called him “Sugar” or “Sugarpie”. Both of them blushed a little and kept silent for a while. The punkband saw the spectacle from a distance and were glad for Manic. His sister screamed: “Manic! We’ll collect the ‘payment’ from the Chaotix!”  
“All right!,” answered the green hedgehog loudly.  
Someone from his band yelled: “We are going to celebrate! Have fun with your future bride!”  
Without thinking the punk spoke with a cheeky smile: “I will!”  
Manic’s friends went out of the house and let both hedgehogs alone. Shadow looked at him a little angrily and the other guy noticed that, who just said after that causally: “You know how they are!” The little one sighed having still an unwell feeling. Gently he wiped with the wet tissue Manic’s lips, because there was still colour on them. The two hedgehogs looked each other deeply in the eyes and kept silent. Manic loved Shadow’s red eyes. They had something caring in them and at the same time something dangerous. The punk could watch at them all day long. He smiled softly at the little one and sighed happily.   
Suddenly Shadow kissed him gently on his lips. Manic was surprised at that, closed his eyes and kissed him back. It was a long and passionate kiss. Afer a long time the little one parted slowly from him. Being embarrassed he couldn’t look in the silver eyes. His face was very red and he wanted to go away from him. Manic smirked very happily and leaned with his head against the wall. On his lips he felt still a tingling sensation from Shadow’s soft lips. The green hedgehog looked up and was pleased about that. He tried to think straight again and understood his current feelings. “I love you, Shadow,” he admitted and scratched his head quietly. Shadow was very amazed to hear that from the musician. The little one’s silence made Manic a little nervous and he asked him: “Who doesn’t love the ultimate life form? The important question is: Who do you love?” In the process he approached Shadow’s face and tried to keep up the eye contact. The other hedgehog played fidgety with Manic’s silver necklace. The punk had a soft smile in his face, a strong calmness and love came from his light grey eyes. With his arms he enveloped thoughtfully the other hedgehog. Shadow blushed even more and stammered: “I... I... lov... yo...”  
The Musician smiled even more, with his face he cuddled up to Shadow’s shoulder and kissed him lovely on his mouth. During the kiss he put Shadow’s arms around his neck, pressed his little body closer to him and they closed their eyes. Their kiss became more passionate and shortly Shadow felt Manic’s two tounge piercings. He twitched slightly because of that, but he still wanted to feel them. Then a dull moan escaped his body. Manic broke the contact and caressed the face of the oldest. He whispered laughing: “I have some other piercings elsewhere too, that you might like.” Shadow looked away, because he blushed. The situation was awkward for him and he didn’t know how to react to that. The punk licked his lips, wiped away the saliva onto the oldest and kissed him on the forehead. The green hedgehog took gently the other’s hand and lead him to a door. “Come on! We go to the ‘backstage room’! Are you okay with that?,” spoke Manic with a calm voice. The little one nodded lightly, but he was still a bit unsure.


End file.
